The Pancake War
by Max Cake
Summary: A story I wrote at camp due to boredom. Never mess with Matthew and his pancakes. Ever. Feliciano eats Matthew's pancakes and Matthew goes ballistic and attempts to kill him. The Allies and Axis guest star. YAY! Two-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

Matthew hummed to himself as he flipped the pancakes that were cooking. As soon as they finished cooking he flipped them onto his tall stack of pancakes that could easily put Lovino's leaning tower of Pizza (Yes the food.) to shame. He put the spatula down on the counter next to the mixing bowl and spoon. Carefully he lifted the plate of fluffy goodness up and carried it to a certain cheery Italian waiting at his dining room table.

"Ve~Matthew, their-a finally done?!" Italy asked happily. The Canadian nodded. "Yes Feliciano, their finally done." He sat the plate of pancakes down on the polished Ceader table. "Don't eat them until I sit down. I want some too." He smiled turning around and walking back into the kitchen.

He untied his Canadian flag apron and hung it up on a hook next to the door that lead out to the botanical garden. (Yes. I imagine Canada being the type of person to have his own botanical garden.) He grabbed a bottle of his favorite maple syrup: Monadock Sugarhouse (I love this brand.) from the cabinet above the stove. Walking over to his fridge he pulled out a container of strawberries and whip cream, then he headed back into the dining room.

"Ve~ Matthew those-a pancakes where-a delicious! Could you please make some more?" Feliciano asked smiling brightly. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. Matthew dropped the items in his hands causing them to plummet towards the marble floor and burst open. His face was bent in a look of horror and sadness.

"Ve~what's wrong Matthew?" The Italian questioned. "Y-you ate all o-of my pancakes. You ate all of my pancakes. You ate all of my pancakes! YOU ATE ALL OF MY PANCAKES!" he yelled angrily, his face now bent with anger. "I'M SORRY! THEY JUST-A LOOKED SO GOOD AND I-A WAS SO HUNGRY! BEFORE I KNEW IT I WAS EATING THEM! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Feliciano cried out.

Matthew didn't care. No one ate his pancakes before he did. NO ONE. He snapped. Matthew randomly pulled out his prized hockey stick that he'd won many games against Alfred using out of nowhere and held it in a batting position. "When I'm done with you there's gonna be one less set of twins to worry about."

Feliciano screamed.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX LE TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY POOKIE! "MEOW!"XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_

"And that concludes my presentation on global warming. Does anyone have any questions or suggestions on how we should solve this problem?" Arthur asked, flipping the lights back on. Alfred's hand shot up. "Ooh ooh! Pick me! Pick me Iggy!"

England scowled at his pet name. He hated it so much, but it couldn't be helped. He rubbed his forehead in frustration. "Anyone other than America?" No one raised there hands. "Anyone? Anyone at all?" he persisted. "OOH OOH IGGY OVER HERE! I KNOW!" Alfred shouted practically standing on his chair. "FINE AMERICA! WHAT DO YOU THINK!?" Arthur yelled angrily. Alfred let out a loud 'Yes' before standing up. "We should take global warming and push it somewhere else!" He made a pushing motion with his hands. Arthur face palmed. "Alfred you git! You can't take global warming and push it somewhere else! You are such an idiot!"

"That was mean Iggy. You should apologize." Alfred whined (Heroically.) "You should apologize for being an idiot!" Arthur yelled. "I don't have to apologize because I'm the hero and I'm not stupid." He argued. "Again with the hero business! If I hear that one more time I am going to strangle you!" Arthur snapped. "Please you two! Will you stop fighting!? We 'ave a meeting to finish!" Francis yelled. "SHUT UP FROG!" yelled Arthur.

Suddenly a cell phone rang. Alfred and Arthur stopped fighting. "Whose phone is that?" Ivan asked. "I don't know ~Aru." Yao said.

Kiku frowned. "Rudwig, can you prease answer you're phone? It's distracting us from our meeting. Not that we haven't aready been distracted." Ludwig sighed and reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his I Phone.(Yes, seriously.) "It'sFeliciano." He said before answering. "Feliciano where are you? You're late for the meeting a-" "LUDWIG HELP ME! PLEASE! I'M GOING TO DIE! HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!" The Italian screamed over the phone. Ludwig winced at the volume before putting it on speaker phone. "Who's going to kill you Feliciano?" Ludwig asked. "MISTER A;FRED'S BROTHER!" He screamed. "Who?" Ivan asked. (LOL! ^J^) "Ai yah." Yao sighed. "What did you do to make him vant to kill you?" Francis asked. "HE INVITED ME OVER FOR PANCAKES. HE TOLD ME TO WAIT UNTIL HE SAT DOWN TO EAT THEM! BUT THEY LOOKED SO GOOD AND I WAS SO HUNGRY AND BEFORE I KNEW IT I WAS EATING THEM!" Feliciano cried. Alfred's face visibly paled. "WHEN HE CAME BACK IN HE FROZE AND TELLED AT ME AND NOW HE'S CHASING ME WITH HIS HOCKEY STICK!"

Suddenly there was a loud crash in the backround. "GET BACK HERE YOU DAMN MACCORONI MAN!" I WILL KILL YOU UNTIL YOU ARE DEAD!" Feliciano screamed loudly. Then the line went dead.

"Ok zen. Zat vas vierd." Ludwig said. "Who was trying to kill him?" Ivan asked. "Aperentry Arfred's brother." Kiku answered. They all turned to face the American who was spacing out. Arthur shook Alfred's shoulders violently. "Snap out of it you git!"

Alfred gulped. He face Ludwig.

"Ludwig."

"Ja?"

"I deeply suggest that you get to Feliciano now or by the time you finally decide to get there and save him, there will no longer be a North Italy."

TO BE CONTINUED….

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**OK so this story idea came up when I was really bored at summer camp and asked my best friends for story ideas. We tossed some back and forth and after a lot of discussing decided to use this. I really hope you liked it. Part 2 will be up soon. Due to user privacy I cannot say the names of my idea helpers. Sorry. Also for those of you following my other stories: I am really sorry. I was on vacation and had to take a 10 hour trip home. After that on Saturday I had to go to a funeral for a very close friend of mine. I will not state his name but I will say this. He was 10 years old and he died in a coma after hitting his head on the pool deck. R.I.P unnamed child. May you have a good life in heaven. Due to this I was very depressed and didn't have the motivation to write. Sorry. But now that I have recovered I will be updating quickly! Promise!**

**Till next time!**

**A.F.J.**


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred's eyes showed great terror and all of the countries present noticed. "Why do you say that? ~Aru" Yao asked. Alfred shivered and pulled his beloved bomber jacket closer around his body. "I don't want to think about it." He whispered.

Everyone except for Ivan who was smiling stared at the American in shock. Of course he had a lot of fears but Matthew? He couldn't hurt a fly. Or could he? If he was acting this sacred then Matthew must be scary.

Ludwig quickly stood up and grabbed his coat. "I'll be back." He said before rushing out of the meeting room.

**XOXOXOXOXOX The AWESOME time skip brought to you by Gilbird! "PIYO!"XOXOXOXOXOX**

Feliciano breathed in heavily as he caught his lost breath. HE had been hiding from an angry no scratch that, _**PISSED**_, hockey stick wielding Canadian for almost an hour. I know how impossible that sounds but his house is big and he didn't want to die today.

'_And to think this was all started because __I ate his pancakes__'_ Feliciano thought to himself.

Due to details which have not been included because the authoress did not want to write them in; the Italian man was stripped down to his white undershirt and pants. *COUGH*Thecrazycanadianhadcaughthimthirtyminutesbe forebyhisjacketandtheonlywaytoescapewasbyleavinghi scoatbehind*COUGH*

Feliciano opened his eyes and looked around. He was hiding under the bed in the upstairs guest room; he had been for 10 minutes. Don't ask me how he managed to stay quiet and still cause I have no idea even though I planned this scene out. Luckily he had been blessed because Matthew had not found him yet. Feliciano sighed. When would Ludwig show up? He had been waiting for what seemed like ever. Then a thought came in. Maybe he wasn't coming. He had always been asking for help and maybe he would be tired of having to save him and not care. A small tear fell from his eye as he brushed that thought aside.

Remember how I said Feli had been blessed because Matthew had not found him yet. Well me being the evil author I am decided to close this story up and it quickly. And with Matthew finding our beloved Italian. _**DUN DUN DUN**_. The authoress just sits back in her lounge chair with her root beer and enjoys the show.

"Feliciano…I know you're in here." Feliciano's blood ran cold. _**"HE"**_ had finally found him. Feliciano saw Matthew's cherry red converse walk through the door way. "I've already searched everywhere in this freaking house. Just surrender already. I don't think that'll be too hard for you since you it all the time." Matthew said. Feliciano held his breath. He could practically feel the psychotic grin that had formed on Matthew's face.

Suddenly Matthew's face appeared in front of his own. "Found you." He grinned. Feliciano screamed like a girl in the shower in those old horror movies when the psycho axe killer pulled back the curtain as The Canadian yanked him from his hiding spot under the bed.

"PLEASE!I'M SORRY!PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I DIDN'T MEAN TO EAT YOUR PANCAKES! DON'T KILL ME PLEASE! I DON'T WANNA DIE! SPARE ME!PLEASE! OH MY GOSH I'VE NEVER BEEN THIS SCARED SINCE I PRETENDED TO BE THE BOX OF TOMATOES FAIRY!" Feliciano shrieked. Matthew smiled like a crazed person in a mental asylum. If looks could kill the authoress and Feli would have died already. Matthew raised his hockey stick; about to strike. The young Italian shielded his body for the oncoming his that _never came. _

When he didn't feel the strike of the hockey stick Feliciano looked up to see Matthew being held back by a certain pair of German brothers. Ludwig and Gilbert. "You came." Feliciano whispered after seeing his favorite German friend.

"MATTHEW NIEN! STOP!" Gilbert yelled. He was surprisingly using all of his strength to hold back the Canadian from hitting his brother's friend. After getting an O.K. from Gilbert, Ludwig ran over to help the young Italian. He picked him up and sat him on the bed.

Ludwig kneeled down in front of Feliciano and inspected him over. Then he saw the slash cross his arm from when the Canadian had chucked a glass vase at him and one of the shards cut him. A small trail of blood was leading down to his fingers where it had soon dried. Italy followed his friends glance and saw the cut. He quickly pulled his wounded arm away from the German. "Oh, that….That's nothing. I'm fine. Really." "No Feliciano. You're hurt. Now let me see your arm." "No." "Feliciano." Italy looked away and let the German grab his arm and look it over. Ludwig tore a piece of his shirt off and wrapped it around the cut. "When we get home we'll have it properly bandaged. O Kay?" No answer. "Feli?" Still none. "Look at me Feliciano. I'm not mad at you. So please just look at me." Feliciano's amber eyes met the German's Baby blue ones. "You're…not mad at me?" Ludwig shook his head and smiled. "No Feli. I'm Not mad." Feliciano smiled brightly and hugged the German. The authoress smiled as she watched the scene in front of her and quietly sipped her root beer.

"Excuse me you unawesome people but if you're done with what you're doing I would sure like some help! Like NOW!" Gilbert yelled. They turned to see Gilbert struggling to hold back an angry Canadian. "I WILL KILL YOU FELI! I SWEAR I WILL! YOU CANNOT ESCAPE!" Matthew yelled. The authoress laughed about how OOC Matthew is acting. "Matthew stop! You're awesome best friend Gilbert Beilschmidt is speaking to you! Listen to me!" Gilbert yelled. Feliciano closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was done with being weak. He stepped in front of Matthew.

"I'll make it up too you. I promise!" He said. Matthew stopped struggling. "What?" Feli smiled.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX The SWAG time skip brought to you by Tony! "Limey Jerk" XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Matthew watched quietly as Feliciano flipped the pancakes on to the plate. Putting the spatula down, Feli picked the plate up and brought it over to Matthew. Sound familiar? Hint Hint! Gently he placed the plate in front of the skeptical Canadian. Matthew smiled after a few minutes and then took a bite out of the Italian's pancakes. He sighed. They were great! Granted not as great as his own batch but still great.  
"These are amazing!" Matthew exclaimed putting more into his mouth. "Ve~ I'm glad you like them!" Feliciano cheered clapping his hands together.

After swallowing his bite Matthew stood up and went into the kitchen to get a glass of milk. In the midst of pouring the white liquid into the glass he heard a scream come form Feliciano. "GILBERT NO!" Matthew stopped and set the glass and container of milk down. He walked back into the living room only to see Ludwig holding Feliciano off to the side and Gilbert standing in the middle of the dining room with a deep amber substance surrounding his mouth and an empty bottle of the Canadian's favorite maple syrup.

Matthew's eye twitched.

"GIIILLLLLLLBBBBBBEEEEEERRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTT!"

The End…

Or maybe not…

**A/N: I am thinking about making a sequel if you guys want or I can leave it alone or you guys can write the sequel. It's you're choice. Just make sure that if you're making a sequel please tell me! Also if you want me to write a sequel please PM me or message me.**

**TATA!**


	3. SEQUEL ANOUNCMENT!

I know this is supposed to be complete but due to an idea presented to me by Alex2cool2 I have decided to make a sequel. But it won't follow this line of events. It will be series. There will be ten in all:

_**STORY IDEAS :**_

Canada and his pancakes (idea form unnamed friends)**(COMPLETE)**

America and his hamburgers (idea from Alex2cool2)

Iceland and his licorice

Italy and his pasta

Romano and his tomatoes

Russia and his Vodka

Germany and his beer

Spain and his churros

Prussia and his Peeps

France and his wine

Here's the thing. I would like you awesome peoples to help me out. That is if you want to. Numbers three and up are up for adoption. I would like to here your ideas for how these stories should be written. Send me your choice of your story and your idea for how it should happen. _**First come first serve! If you want a certain story you better hope that when you send in your request for a story that you are the first! Remember there are only 8 spots available. **_

_**Guests:**_

This doesn't apply just for members. Guests to this site who read this story are also welcome to select a story. Of course since you don't have PM just leave the story choice and idea in the reviews. I will make sure to write them all.

_**ALL CREDIT WILL BE GIVEN TO YOU!**_

I do not steal things that don't belong to me. I hate people that do that. I absolutely can't stand it. So don't worry that you won't receive the credit you deserve cause you will. I promise.

_**Is there a specific order that the stories will be written in?**_

No. There will not be any specific order that these stories must be written in. Which ever request comes in first will be the first one to be written and published on the site.

_**REMEMBER!**_

Stories One and Two can not be chosen! Because One is finished and Two already has an adoptee. Sorry.

_**If you have any other questions concerning this then feel free to ask. **_

_**Till next time!**_

_**Amelia Foster Jones**_


End file.
